1. Field
Example embodiments relate to X-ray detectors and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays are used in various fields for industrial, scientific, or healthcare purposes. For example, X-rays are used for non-destructive inspection, material structure and physical property inspection, image diagnosis, and security checks. An X-ray imaging system, such as an X-ray apparatus, includes an X-ray generator that emits X-rays and an X-ray detector that detects X-rays passing through a subject.
In an analog X-ray apparatus, a film plate, which is a combination of a silver salt film and a screen (fluorescent plate) responsive to X-rays, is employed as an X-ray detector. The film plate is replaced whenever inspection is performed. Recently, a digital X-ray apparatus employing a digital X-ray detector has been introduced. Such a digital X-ray apparatus includes in comparison to the analog X-ray apparatus a signal processor that generates a captured image based on a detection signal of a digital X-ray detector.
The digital X-ray detector includes a photoconductive layer that is responsive to X-rays to generate electrons and holes, and a charge detection unit that detects the generated electrons or holes. The quality of a captured image may depend on the degree of uniformity of the photoelectric conversion characteristic of the photoconductive layer. For example, the uniformity of the thickness of the photoconductive layer may greatly affect the quality of the captured image.